


Perfection

by Vergil1989



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Rituals, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergil1989/pseuds/Vergil1989
Summary: Funny thing about time travel, it's even less reliable than basic teleportation, (not that having one's atoms torn apart and resembled in a drastically different location is basic, or easy), so when the agents of a now defunded and defunct SHIELD are taken to a kree ran space station ninety ish years into the future, things don't go according to plan.  Jemma ends up on the station a whole year before the rest of her friends.  Alone and at the mercy of humanity's masters, she'll get a first hand look at just how cruel the kree can be.  A fact made worse by the strange looks Kasius and Sinara throw her way anytime they walk by....A very different take on Season 5 after Jemma's taken by Kasius and his second, Sinara.  More of an idea I needed to get out of my head once it got in there, something I'm sure a lot of you can attest to.  Basically this is an excuse to write some very hot smut with very little plot, but if this evolves into something more, we'll just have to wait and see.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too out there this time, but there's a few brief mentions of people being brutally murdered, but no specific details for the most part. The smut is a little more detailed though and definitely not safe for work, but again it's...mostly, vanilla stuff although one isn't a willing participant in the strictest sense. Nothing violent or brutal by any means, but read with caution all the same.

**Chapter 1**

**Sinful Delights**

 

How had all this happened again?

How had she even ended up in this bizarre situation?

Jemma wasn't sure, despite having had a week thus far to adjust to her new reality, she just knew that being stuck on the Lighthouse was not what she'd have wished on even Grant Ward.....

Okay maybe she'd make an exception in his case, if for no other reason than seeing him dressed up in one of the ridiculous Servitor outfits she herself was wearing, not by her own choice, was resoundingly amusing to her.  And it wouldn't have been so bad if not for the weird gold paint like paste she had across her forehead and adorning her lips that had hardened into what had started to feel like a second skin since it perfectly moved and stayed right where it'd been placed no matter how much she furrowed her brow, or sweated bullets anytime one of her new kree overlords were in the same room.  While all of them were impossibly strong and quite deadly with whatever weapon they happened to have on hand, most of them thankfully ignored her and the other Servitors as they moved about the higher levels of the kree facility, in what she knew to be the only truly nice part of the place.  Everywhere else were either lab spaces, general living quarters for the kree, some kind of alien form of hydroponic gardens and farms, waste processing, mining and refinery plants.  Yet the lower one went in the Lighthouse, things got progressively worse for the humans that were being kept alive to serve the kree, bereft of any form of higher education beyond the bare basics they needed to survive another day.  Books had been completely destroyed, art gone, music gone, even the historical archives that had once been kept onboard had been erased to ensure the kree were the top dogs in the food chain in this section of space.  There were other things, other methods of control she'd seen and heard of since arriving, but they too grew increasingly more terrifying, so Jemma tried not to think about what took place on the lower floors.

And since Jemma was stuck in the role of a Servitor, she had her own problems since she had, somehow, gotten the eye of the man in charge not two hours after landing on station after being sucked into a white monolith.  It turned out timing the jump, again it hadn't been by their choice thanks to men in military uniforms charging the diner and paralyzing her and the rest of the team with some kind of sonic disruption device, just as a gravity storm swept through the immediate area in her current time period had thrown a spanner in the works because whatever 'grand destiny' or prophetic nonsense she had since heard snippets about since adjusting to the duties of her new role, had it that the Agents of SHIELD were supposed to save all of humanity, what little were left at least after the Earth had been destroyed decades ago.  Jemma doubted she should've gotten separated from the rest of her friends, separated by space as well as literal time if that really was the case, but even if it wasn't, she'd have gladly endured even this Hellish place with just Daisy around.

Instead she was carrying a tray of perfectly sliced pieces of fruit to the man in charge, her skin crawling under his gray eyes as he idly clipped and pruned the leaves of a large potted grape bush in a softly lit rectangular, gunmetal gray suite, a number of dark purple, blue, and red couches piled high with comfortable pillows against every wall, surrounding stained, glass like tables that could've been mistaken for coffee tables.  Try as she might though, Kasius's eyes on her as he turned and smiled in that sickeningly sweet way he had about him, Jemma couldn't keep her hands from shaking as the enforced silence she was surrounded by all hours of the day anymore made it impossible to hear anything going on around her unless directly addressed by her 'master'.  The slight blurriness around her vision didn't help with her discomfort either as he helped himself to a particularly juicy looking piece of kiwi.  "Do I truly frighten you so, Jemma?"  He asked, but she knew and he knew they both knew the answer to that.

"Y-yes."  She also knew not answering him as sound returned, at least for the moment, would be bad for her continued existence.

"You're as close to perfection as I've ever seen in years, Jemma.  I would not squander such beauty, such...grace, intelligence.  And since I know you came from your dead world's distant past, I now know this prophecy of SHIELD's eventual arrival is more than just nonsense."  He purred, his voice hardly changing inflection or volume, but unless angered, Kasius wasn't one to raise his voice.  He was too controlled for such 'base actions' without a good reason.  "So long as you serve, you're safe, and so long as you start no trouble, you're safe."

As much as she loathed and feared Kasius, he'd kept his word thus far, but Jemma wasn't convinced he was harmless, not by a long shot.  She knew better, and the reason why came when her attention was pulled towards his second.  Where Kasius was about average sized for even the kree, making him seem tiny by comparison to the muscle bound brutes most kree resembled, Sinara, the sinuous, slender woman that was never too far from his side, was another matter.  Having been around Melinda May more than long enough to know better, Jemma didn't doubt the way Sinara walked, the way she looked at everyone, was uncannily similar to a very skilled assassin.  And while she'd seen May utterly destroy more than her share of opponents, Jemma wasn't sure she could handle Sinara, especially with the strange metallic balls the kree woman carried around that she had already used to kill, per Kasius's softly spoken order, several people.  Without needing to do more than flick her fingers, the two large orbs had slammed into one man's chest with such force that they'd erupted out of his back in a bloody shower of gore.  That was an image Jemma would likely carry around with her for the rest of her life, and she had enough sleeping as it was.

"Heh," turning to Kasisus as he took a slow bite of the bit of kiwi he still held between his fingers, "I see the way you look at her.  She's the one you need fear, not me, Jemma, but she won't hurt you either unless I tell her.  She does....have her proclivities," he admitted with a half hearted, nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "ones I encourage she fulfill when it's appropriate, but she's otherwise quite the reliable companion."

Jemma only just managed to keep still as a statue when Kasius ran his fingertip along her jaw line just as Sinara sidled up to his right side, her long single braid of brunette hair falling to the middle of her back as she watched.  Where Kasius was soft spoken unless angered, Sinara hadn't said a word above a whisper save for very rare occasions.  So Jemma was a little surprised when she did so then.  "Come."  She purred, more to the man than Jemma, but Sinara had been looking at her as she whispered the word loud enough for her to hear them into Kasius's ear.

"You want us both?"  He asked, visibly intrigued as his pale blue forehead furrowed and his dark brown eyebrows shot up to his closely cut hairline.  Sinara only smiled in a far more chilling manner than even Kasius was capable of, and he turned to Jemma, producing the controlling remote that he then used to turn off the silence that had become a near constant companion.  Her hearing being restored was far less jarring than she thought it'd be, now that she didn't need Kasius to speak directly to her to hear anything at all, but she didn't get the chance to marvel before he started away, with Sinara all but staring at his backside.  It was obvious what she wanted, Jemma just hoped she wouldn't be asked to join in what she'd likely be 'asked' to watch unfold between them.  She didn't need a major in biochemistry and biology to see they were attracted to each other, deeply so in fact, but she didn't relish the idea of watching two aliens....procreate for any reason.  "Bring the tray."  Kasius's order drew her out of her thoughts, and Jemma made an effort to put on as much speed as dignity and her slowly crumbling pride allowed.

How she didn't miss a step when she entered Kasius's opulant bedroom chambers when she turned the corner and saw Sinara molding herself to his front, her hands entangled in his hair and the back of his neck with such a passionate look in her eyes, Jemma couldn't have said.  The hungry way she kissed him, seemed to devour his mouth with hers as his hands roamed across the black and gray bodysuit Sinara wore to knead her perfectly shaped rear end equally revulsed yet made Jemma's insides warm as she remembered quite fondly the way Fitz had done the same to her what felt like a lifetime ago now.  God she missed Fitz-

"Jemma."  Jerking her head up, Kasius smiled, that warm fuzzy feeling fading fast as their eyes met once more, "put the tray on the bed, then stand in front of it so we can both see you."  He purred, groaning softly as Sinara's lips blazed a trail up his neck and to his right ear, her teeth clamping down on the sensitive lobe.  "Mmm...."

"Undress."  She ordered as Jemma did as she was told before backing away from the pair, putting what she deemed a safe distance between them while Kasius's little smile only widened.

"You enjoy the power I give you."  Sinara's answer was simply to smile a little wider in turn, which Kasius found amusing even as he slowly pulled the heavy black jacket off of his shoulders before folding it into a neat little pile.  Next came the gray undershirt that did little to disguise even his muscular chest and abs that put Fitz to shame, not that Jemma had been attracted to his musculature.  Well....not just his musculature.  Jemma blinked and had to bite her tongue when Sinara seemed to appear just in front of her before draping one long, slender arm over the scientist's shoulders while Kasius let his pants fall to pool at his feet along with the skintight drawers he had on underneath, revealing the only truly impressive part of him to both women's eyes.  "You approve."  Whether he meant Sinara or her, Jemma couldn't say, but she could still feel the kree woman's approval as she sucked in an excited breath through pursed lips.

"Touch yourself."  Sinara ordered, which Kasius was more than happy to oblige her.  "Slowly." She added when he'd just been about to wrap his hand around his blue, vein covered shaft.  "Tease."

"For you, anything."  Kasius purred in turn, his voice a husky whisper as he slowly let his hand draw the head of his cock from its protective layer of foreskin, groaning as blood rushed in anticipation of what was to come.  "Such perfection....it'd be impossible not to become....excited when staring at such beauty."  He softly stated, his gaze heavy and full of desire for the woman at Jemma's side as he drew out his strokes as best he could despite the increasingly glazed look to his gray eyes.

Sinara meanwhile let her hand, attached to the arm she had draped over Jemma's shoulders, snake its way into the front of Jemma's servant's outfit.  Knowing better than to protest, Jemma stood still as a statue as the kree woman's black gloved hand found her breasts.  Being allowed no bra, it was a simple matter for Sinara to knead and squeeze the soft orb beneath her fingers, her thumb and forefinger clamping down on Jemma's pert pink nipple, tightening her grip until Jemma had to let out a shudder and a groan when sensation returned from the vice like grip.  "Watch."

**_Clack scrape clack..._ **

If being touched by Sinara while watching Kasius stroke himself was bad enough, Jemma felt the bottom of her stomach drop out when Sinara produced the two metal spheres in her free hand, idly scraping and spinning them across the palm of her upraised hand, sometimes bumping them together as she rolled them about.  Unable to look away from Kasius in any event, Jemma could only watch as one of the balls began to levitate before her, revolving around Jemma's head as if she were exerting her own gravitational field, but Jemma knew better.  Sinara was in complete control here, and the dark glee in her pale blue eyes said as much as she trailed her tongue across Jemma's ear.  "Undress."  She ordered into Jemma's ear, her breath hot against her clammy skin, the revolving sphere all the incentive she needed to obey since Jemma knew what Sinara could do with just one, let alone both.

The tremor to her hands returned twofold as Jemma slowly stripped out of the aquamarine blue robes, all while Sinara continued to tease her gloved fingertips across her skin even as the ball circling her head returned to the kree's hand.  Kasius, having stopped to marvel at Jemma as she revealed herself to them both, remembered his own assigned task and had to visibly fight against his own mounting arousal as he too trembled with need, his hand returning to stroking his impressive girth and length, all eight inches worth of length, approximately four inches wide to Jemma's trained eyes.  A target, but one she'd never survive to hit twice before Sinara ended her.  A sharp gasp escaped her, derailing her thoughts in any event, when she stood straight once removing the long blue robe's matching pants, and felt Sinara's hand cupping her sex in the next moment.  "Stop."  She whispered towards Kasius, turning her head to look at the man to make sure he obeyed her before returning to slowly dragging her fingers across Jemma's slit.  "Sit.  Watch."

"Gladly, my dear."  Sitting on the bed, legs spread, cock fully erect and nearly purple at this point, Kasius moaned his approval as Sinara slipped behind Jemma and wrapped her arms around the human's front, one hand once more at her breasts while the other continued to pinch and pull the lips of Jemma's pussy about as she pleased.  "Oh...she seems to be enjoying it at last."  He mused, the smile all too audible to Kasisu's voice as they both saw while Jemma felt sticky wetness begin to drip down her thighs.  Unable to help himself, Kasius started to reach towards himself, only to be stopped when Sinara shot one of her orbs towards him next.  When it stopped just shy of ensuring he'd never have children in his lifetime even with medical aid, Kasius smirked devilishly towards Sinara's quietly curled lips.  "Understood my dear."

"Good."  Sinara purred, the ball returning to the pouch on her belt where she must have stored them away.  Biting down hard, just shy of breaking skin, on Jemma's neck, Sinara whispered a word even as a shocking mixture of pain and pleasure raced down her spine at being marked in such a primal, heated manner.  "Cum."  She knew what she was doing because no sooner had the word left Sinara's lips did she curl a finger upward and inward into Jemma's slit, and her eyes almost rolled up into the back of her skull as Jemma bucked between Sinara's strong arms.

Panting heavily as Sinara let her go, heedless of the fact her legs had turned to jelly, Jemma could only pant and shake as she fell to her hands and knees while Kasius drank it all in until SInara was in his lap, blocking his view of the girl at the foot of the bed.  Presenting him the fruits of her effort, Kasius's eyes darkened with glee as he swirled his tongue over Sinara's gloved fingers, cleaning any remnant of Jemma's juices from them.  "Delicious."  He breathed once the task was done, his head spinning from the human's taste on his lover's fingers.

"Good.  Stay."  She cooed as she slipped behind Kasius next, her legs draped over his in such a way that he couldn't help but keep them spread while her hands roved over the front of his chest.  "Watch."  She said towards Jemma, who groggily looked up towards them as Sinara took Kasius in hand.  "Watch.  Kneel."  Pulling still shaking legs beneath her, Jemma didn't dare move even when tears began to form in her eyes at having been so used even as her mind argued against the pleasure she'd been given first.

Between being forced to submit to her, being teased, and watching Sinara and Jemma together, it didn't take much for Kasius to feel an all too familiar sensation as his pleasure spiked and built in quick order.  Sinara's skilled, dexterous fingers only needed to run from base to stem a dozen times in slow, even strokes before he was spraying his hot seed over her gloved fingers, most of it winding up on the floor.  The rest splattered across Jemma's breasts, her neck, and across her cheek nearly up to her left eye.  Groaning and panting heavily himself, Sinara was all too happy to leave a little bite mark on his neck this time before sinuously sliding from the bed and stalking towards Jemma, her cum covered gloved fingers at her lips.

Without needing to be told, Jemma darted her tongue across the white spatters, hating herself and what they'd done with every second that past.  Smiling coldly, imperiously, down at her, Sinara offered her first moan of the evening while Kasius looked on hungrily.  "Perfection indeed."


End file.
